beyond the bones
by geova cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan antropóloga forense del FBI, única en su clase, la mejor en resolver crímenes a través de las pistas de los huesos. Edward Cullen un agente problemático, el mejor en su area, asesinos en serie, que no quiere superar una depresión tras la muerte de su esposa, aferrándose a lo único que le queda, el amor de su pequeña Elizabeth. inspirada en bones (serie)
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

¿Quién es?, ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?, ¿lo voy a atrapar?...

Preguntas como esas son las que cada dia a toda hora recorren mi mente, veo las fotos en la pared de mi oficina, estamos a punto de atraparlo y un hilo se retuerce y volvemos al inicio.

Las pistas y el tiempo se agotan, la vida de mis seres queridos corre peligro, mi vida también pero eso no es lo mas importante, la vida de mi luz, de mi puente hacia la vida, se me escapa de las manos y no puedo hacer nada, no puedo luchar a ciegas en contra de alguien que no se quien es, de algo que siento que esta cerca, pero no puedo alcanzar.

La puerta de mi oficina es golpeada, abro y recibo la caja que me entrega un mensajero, firmo y cierro la puerta con el presentimiento de que algo terrible se encuentra dentro de la caja, y mi intuición no falla, mis ojos se quieren salir de sus orbitas por la impresión que me causa ver lo que hay en esa caja…


	2. Capitulo 1: Donde todo comenzo

Capitulo 1: Donde todo comenzó:

**BPOV:**

-Alice, necesito la reconstrucción facial de nuestra victima de la semana pasada, la chica de 20 años, la tienes lista-le pregunte a la pantalla de mi computador de última generación, donde se proyectaba la cara sonriente de mi mejor amiga y ayudante Alice Cullen

-Si bella, justo estaba por enviártela, según el programa de reconocimiento facial la chica se llamaba Elena Wright, desapareció en Setiembre del 2011- Me aseguro con una mirada de tristeza, eso pasa siempre, cada víctima cuando tiene un rostro se vuelve un poco más difícil de tratar como un puño de huesos, comenzábamos a ver los restos como personas, esta es la historia de nuestras vidas, reconocer cadáveres que solo el equipo de antropología forense del instituto Smithsonian, colaboramos con el FBI cuando es necesario, es decir cuando un cuerpo no puede ser reconocido tan fácilmente.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy, modestia aparte la única antropóloga forense del estado de Washington DC. Mi pasión son los huesos, ver lo que otros no pueden, darle un rostro a una víctima de la muerte, devolverle un poco de luz a las familias que perdieron a ese ser amado.

El caso en el que trabajamos desde hace una semana es el de la chica Wright, encontrada en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, calcinada hasta que su cuerpo se convirtió en hueso y nada mas

-Excelente Al, sabes creo que lo que la mato fue la perforación hecha a su esternón, con lo que haya sido el arma perforo su corazón haciendo que se desangrara.

-Eso es muy despiadado, quien querría asesinar a una chica de tan solo 20 años- me dijo una muy horrorizada Alice

-Sabes que no puedo decirte él quien por el momento, solo el cómo. Me voy a seguir trabajando, es momento de que sus huesos me hablen sobre lo que paso-

-suenas un poquito chiflada con eso de que los huesos hablan, pero en fin te quiero tal como eres. Adiós- y se desconecto de la pantalla.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi laboratorio la molesta voz de Jessica, mi secretaria, me llamo como si el fin del mundo estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, irritada por la interrupción me gire lentamente, analizando su expresión, mirando como sus ojos mostraban sorpresa, miedo, curiosidad y finalmente un poco de vergüenza reflejada en el rojo de sus mejillas.

-Si Jessica, que necesitas, el fin del mundo no es hoy tranquilízate- le dije a modo de broma, no me gustaba que se me considerara como una científica fría e insensible, al contrario, creo que mi personalidad fuera de este laboratorio es cálida y sensible.

-Lo lamento Dra. Swan, pero tiene una llamada del jefe de la sección de homicidios del FBI en la línea dos, dice que es urgente y que no esperara más de diez minutos para que le conteste, si no vendrá a buscarla- me comento con pánico en sus ojos, esto no es normal, mi intuición me dice que algo fuera de lo común me espera cuando tome esa llamada.

-Gracias, no te preocupes.

Camine a mi pequeña y extraña oficina, la cual estaba decorada por uno de mis tesoros más preciados, mi momia de la edad egipcia, conservada perfectamente, de algo sirve que tu padre sea ex agente especial del FBI, además de mi momia tengo una variedad de libros y algunos ejemplares de los cráneos del instituto. La luz del teléfono me indico que tenía una llamada en espera.

Levante el auricular y cuando iba a contestar no me dejaron hablar

-Swan, es Sanders, necesito su experiencia en un caso importante, creemos que se trata de asesinos en serie, no acepto un no por respuesta-berreo al teléfono con su voz de hombre prepotente

Pero este que se cree, no soy uno más de sus agentes, solamente soy colaboradora especial en algunos de sus casos, si es un asesino serial que envíen a su equipo especial… y a él.

-Disculpe, pero como usted sabe, no es mi jefe, segundo si es un asesino en masa envié a Cullen, no a mí, sabe perfectamente que los cuerpos frescos no son lo mío ni de mi equipo.

-Ese es el problema, los cadáveres han sido torturados y quemados, además Cullen también trabajara con ustedes.

-Lo siento Sanders, pero tengo libertad de elegir y no quiero trabajar en su caso- está a punto de colgar cuando grito

-Por favor, no cuelgue! Necesito su ayuda, es un caso serio, por favor.

Lo pensé durante un minuto y mi corazón me dijo que aceptara el caso, así que pensándolo bien que significaría un caso más

-Está bien, envíeme los datos.

* * *

**EPOV**

La vida para mí tras ella es una noche oscura, como un cielo sin luna, lleno de pequeñas estrellas, solo mi pequeña Elizabeth mantenía mi vida alegre, conectada a tierra, lejos de la locura.

Me levante como todos los días, a las 5 am, revise que Eli estuviese bien, al ver que todo estaba en orden fui al pequeño gimnasio de mi casa, ejercite los mismos 45 min de todos los días y me di una ducha rápida. A las 6 am después de vestirme me dedique a preparar el desayuno de Eli y el mío.

Como todos los días a las 7 am fui hacia mi amado Volvo XC90 plateado con destino a mi trabajo. Para muchos mi trabajo es sensacional, ja! Quien lo diría a mi me falta algo en el trabajo para ser pleno completamente; soy agente del FBI, mi especialidad son los cultos y los asesinatos en serie, pero al bajar el numero de los mismos me dedico a darle clases a un montón de futuros investigadores.

Llegue a la oficina a las 8:15 subí al ascensor que me llevaría directo al piso 12, así se encontraba mi muy ordenada oficina, ni un lápiz salía de su lugar, el orden me agrada, me hace sentir seguro.

Tras pasar 10 minutos pensando en mi rutinaria vida comencé a preparar los materiales de la clase de hoy, genial mi tema favorito, como identificar cultos urbanos, los cultos no son solo religiosos, en mi corta carrera, solo tengo 8 años de ser investigador, he visto personas que le rinden culto a Dios, a un cantante, a una persona que los influye y hasta escritores muertos.

Baje de nuevo al ascensor hasta el piso 5 cuando mi teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo.

-Cullen-Dije en tono profesional

-Soy Sanders, no tengo tiempo para formalidades, hoy estas de suerte, tenemos un caso que podría ser de un asesino serial, necesito que vengas a mi oficina, será tu oportunidad de mantener ese puesto por el que se te paga.

-Si jefe en seguida subo- y corte, mientras tomaba de nuevo el ascensor mi mente me mando seis meses atrás, donde me suspendieron por llegar ebrio al trabajo, luego hace un mes fui advertido por golpear al imbécil de Mike Newton, en fin mi vida laboral es un desastre y tengo solo 28.

Toque suavemente la puerta de la oficina y entre, frente a su escritorio Sanders se imponía en su silla con rostro impenetrable

-Buenos días jefe, para que necesita mi ayuda- Dije lo más calmado que pude aunque por la expresión del jefe que había cambiado a la preocupación supe que no era nada bueno.

-Quiero que mires esto y me digas que crees-me tendió un sobre lleno de fotografías

Las fotos mostraban una tras otra el mismo patrón, una víctima quemada, en la misma posición, de manos atadas y una nota que no se lee claramente, con la diferencia de que en cada foto el fondo es diferente

-creo jefe que están en lo cierto, es un asesino en serie, el caso lo tomaran solos?- pregunte esperanzado de que pudiera trabajar en el caso.

-No, mira Edward, te asignare el caso, salvo con la condición de que trabajaras en conjunto con Swan y su equipo, de acuerdo?

No pude hacer más que asentir, mi puesto dependía de ese gesto, así que no me importaba realmente trabajar con Isabella Swan, según lo que he escuchado es la mejor antropóloga forense de WDC. En el smithsonian la chica es alguien importante, así que no me preocupo trabajar con ella, ya que yo también soy el mejor en mi área.

-Bien puedes retirarte, llamare a Swan y cuando vuelva a atacar será su momento de hacer magia, puedes retirarte

-Gracias, Buen día jefe.

Por alguna razón sentía que este caso sería difícil, pero no imposible.

Siento que este caso cambiara mi vida, al menos eso espero.

* * *

_Hola a tod s nueva historia, espero que les guste un mensajito no hace mal para mejorar, pero sin ofensas :D_

_la actualización en la medida de lo posible sera cada semana_

_Un abrazo a tod s y nos leemos pronto_

_Geova!:)_


	3. Capitulo 2: rechazo a segunda vista

Capitulo 2: Rechazo a segunda vista.

BPOV:

Han pasado tres semanas desde que recibí la llamada de Sanders, tres semanas en las cuales recibí las fotografías de los cuerpos en la escena del crimen original, también el departamento forense del FBI ha enviado al Smithsonian restos de partículas y evidencia varia acerca de las escenas y de las víctimas, según Sanders tenemos que esperar a que el asesino ataque de nuevo para comenzar con nuestro trabajo, pero lo que deseo aparte de que el asesino no mate a nadie más es no verle la cara a Cullen, ese ser arrogante y prepotente que hace algunos años tuve la mala suerte de conocer en la boda de Alice y Jasper ; el muy idiota olvido que tenía que bailar con migo al ser los padrinos y me dejo colgada en media pista de baile.

Mi equipo para este caso solo tiene a los mejores en cada área, Jacob, mi medio hermano es el mejor en su campo, puede saber en donde estuvieron los huesos de la víctima con tan solo un puño de tierra, encontrar un insecto o analizar cualquier sustancia en tiempo record.

Alice no es solo mi mejor amiga y asistente, es también una artista increíble, capaz de reconstruir cualquier rostro, por otro lado su esposo Jasper es uno de los psiquiatras más jóvenes del país y quien puede hacernos el perfil psicológico de nuestro asesino como ningún otro, el puede llegar directo a su alma con solo ver sus acciones, lo cual es sorprendente y terrorífico.

Ángela Webber no es parte de mi equipo todo el tiempo, pero para este caso la chica tiene lo suyo, es antropóloga lingüística, su especialidad es la iconografía y el análisis de símbolos en los cultos, además de ser la persona con mas conocimiento sobre cosas inútilmente curiosas que en algún momento nos servirán.

Estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no veo cuando Alice entra en mi oficina con una expresión de alegría inconfundible, hasta da saltitos hiperactivos

-hey Al, porque tu sonrisa de gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas?

-oh muy fácil Bella, o debo decir Dra. Swan, en este momento alguien ha venido a buscarte, el asesino ha vuelto a aparecer.

-tienes los datos?- le pregunto ya poniéndome mi abrigo y bufanda lista para salir

-Que parte de que alguien vino a buscarte no has captado- dijo poniendo sus brazos en jarras

- y se puede saber quién es?

-Esta fuera de la oficina, si quieres puedes salir y verlo- aseguro con ese brillo maquiavélico en sus ojos que te hace estremecer. Suspire derrotada y Salí a ver de quien se trataba; lo que no esperaba era ver a ese hombre fuera de mi oficina recostado sobre la pared tan campante como si fuera la personificación de la comodidad.

-Alice Cullen, podrías haberlo dicho, de esa forma me podría haber preparado psicológicamente- le espete con ira, como es posible que tuviese el cinismo de aparecer aquí así como si nada.

-lo siento bells. Debo irme- y salió literalmente huyendo.

_Aquí vamos, eres fuerte Swan, no te dejes intimidar_! Pensé cuando estaba encaminándome hacia Edward Cullen.

-Dra. swan? – me pregunto confundido, avergonzado y mayormente sorprendido.

-la misma, un gusto verlo de nuevo Edward- le dije en el tono profesional que siempre uso en las conferencias.

-El gusto es mío, disculpe la pregunta, pero usted es aquella chica, la madrina de Bodas de Alice cierto_?_

-Exacto soy esa chica que dejaste plantada en medio de la pista de baile hace dos años, esa chica que sufrió la humillación más grande de su vida por alguien que ni siquiera conocía- le conteste con mi voz un poco más alta de lo normal, tratando de controlar las ganas de llorar recién descubiertas.

-Lo lamento Isabella, pero no fue mi intención dejarla plantada en la pista de baile, pero ni usted ni nadie puede saber el dolor que sentí al saber que tendría que bailar con alguien más en una boda, donde el amor se respiraba, si apenas dos meses atrás mi esposa había muerto, créame, después me sentí como la peor basura, una basura deprimida- me contesto con los ojos perdidos en el tiempo, recordando a su amada, en ese momento descubrí que no debí decir todo lo que le dije, el pobre hombre no ha podido superar la muerte de su esposa.

-Por favor discúlpeme, no lo sabía, solo pensé que lo hizo por capricho, ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada, de verdad lo lamento Edward.

-Pierda cuidado, ahora el motivo por el que estoy aquí es porque vine por usted para llevarla a la escena del crimen, creo que usted y su equipo podrán hacer la magia que siempre hacen- me respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

-Perfecto, lo sigo en mi auto o me voy con usted?

-La invito a dar un paseo Isabella, no será al lugar más hermoso pero sé que le gustara- y de nuevo me mostro esa sonrisa.

-excelente, lo sigo.

-Usted primero- y me guio hacia una nueva aventura

* * *

**EPOV:**

Estas malditas tres semanas han sido unas de las peores de mi loca existencia, el asesino se ha ocultado del ojo del FBI, sin víctimas, sin pistas, sin nada además de dar esas aburridas clases para novatos.

Estaba muy concentrado en mi explicación sobre frenología que no escuche como el jefe Sanders entro en el salón sin siquiera saludar a nadie, sus ojos me decían que no eran buenas noticias.

-Cullen, volvió a atacar, necesito que vayas por Swan al laboratorio y la lleves a la escena, quiero que la dejes trabajar sin interrumpirla, la chica es la única antropóloga forense en Washington así que no quiero que la molestes, quedo claro?

-Si señor-No tuve otro remedio, la clase había terminado, me dirigí silenciosamente hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo. Al encontrar el volvo tome rumbo al Smithsonian, lugar de trabajo de mi hermana pequeña, Alice, la chica definitivamente es un genio del dibujo, y una maestra en la reconstrucción facial.

No solo Alice trabaja allí, sino también la famosa Dra. Swan, de la que solo con el cargo que posee y lo que el jefe dice de ella debe ser una de las personas más inteligentes del planeta tierra, debo de confesar que no sé como sea ella, pero la imagen que tengo de ella no es muy favorecedora.

Al llegar a la puerta de seguridad entre sin ningún problema, sin darme cuenta estaba frente a una muy loca Alice.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, se puede saber que haces aquí a estas horas?-me pregunto con su tonito mandón, ese tonito que eriza los vellos de tu nuca y te hace sentir miedo de verdad.

-Hola hermana, si estoy bien, Eli te manda besos, pero eso no es lo que me trae aquí, vengo por la Dra. Swan para llevarla a la escena del crimen, puedes irla a buscar por favor.

-Claro sarcástico, dale besos a Eli, en seguida vuelvo espérame aquí.

Mientras esperaba me imaginaba como será nuestra víctima, y como haría esa Dra. Para identificarla. Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta sino hasta que mi mandíbula cayó al piso que todas las imaginaciones sobre la Dra. Swan eran lo más lejano a la realidad posible.

Es la criatura más hermosa que he visto, es pequeña, delgada, su cuerpo la hace parecer frágil, al mirarla sentí unas ganas inmensas de protegerla, su rostro es el de un ángel, delicado y pálido, con unos labios rojo natural muy llenos , pero lo que más me atrajo fueron sus ojos unos ojos enormes, transparentes, eran como un libro abierto y de un color chocolate tan dulce que podría perderme en ellos durante toda la eternidad.

Mi letargo se rompió cuando vi correr lejos a Alice. Le pregunte si era Isabella Swan, a lo que lógicamente respondió que sí, cuando hablo pude notar que a esa chica la he visto en otro lugar, el problema es donde, así que me arme de valor y le pregunte.

-disculpe la pregunta, pero usted es aquella chica, la madrina de Bodas de Alice cierto_?_

-Exacto soy esa chica que dejaste plantada en medio de la pista de baile hace dos años, esa chica que sufrió la humillación más grande de su vida por alguien que ni siquiera conocía- me contesto con rabia, no sabía que hubiera generado tanto rechazo en la chica, pero eso inmediatamente lo olvide cuando recordé el porqué la deje plantada, simplemente no podía respirar mas amor cuando el mío latía con la intensidad del primer día, pero no era reciproco, ya que Emily, mi amada esposa había muerto hacía poco

-Lo lamento Isabella, pero no fue mi intención dejarla plantada en la pista de baile, pero ni usted ni nadie puede saber el dolor que sentí al saber que tendría que bailar con alguien más en una boda, donde el amor se respiraba, si apenas dos meses atrás mi esposa había muerto, créame, después me sentí como la peor basura, una basura deprimida- mis ojos se perdieron en los recuerdos, en el dolor que come mi pecho todos los días, como esa noche, donde la mitad de mi corazón murió con ella.

-Por favor discúlpeme, no lo sabía, solo pensé que lo hizo por capricho, ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada, de verdad lo lamento Edward.

-Pierda cuidado, ahora el motivo por el que estoy aquí es porque vine por usted para llevarla a la escena del crimen, creo que usted y su equipo podrán hacer la magia que siempre hacen- conteste con una sonrisa, para aligerar el ambiente y cambiar de tema.

-Perfecto, lo sigo en mi auto o me voy con usted?

-La invito a dar un paseo Isabella, no será al lugar más hermoso pero sé que le gustara- o al menos espero que podamos avanzar en este rompecabezas.

-excelente, lo sigo.

-Usted primero- conteste guiándola a la prueba que sin dudas será la más difícil de nuestras carreras.

* * *

_Hola a todos! lo prometido es deuda asi que aca esta el segundo cap de esta historia, en el proximo tenemos el primer cuerpo_

_asi que les parece un mensajito para saber que les parecio este cap._

_Quiero agradecerle a Guest y a Haley por dejarme un Review, a todos a quienes se han pasado por aca y a quienes han agregado Beyond the bones como fav o alerta._

_Si la vida quiere y la universidad me deja respirar nos leeremos la proxima semana._

_Un abrazo desde Costa Rica!_

_Geova! :)_


	4. Capitulo 3: la carrera comienza ya!

Capítulo 3: la carrera comienza ya:

BPOV

Despues de llegar al auto de Edward nos dirigimos al norte de la cuidad, todo el camino lo hicimos en silencio, solo escuchando la hermosa música de Mozart que Edward puso como fondo.

Al llegar al lugar note que estábamos en el área industrial, donde solo había una que otra tienda y lo que había en mayor número eran depósitos y lugares para dejar productos.

El fuerte olor a quemado nos despertó de nuestro letargo.

- Isabella sígame mi equipo esta en la escena por favor acompáñeme- dijo sin mirarme, con sus ojos mirando hacia un grupo de personas que salían de una bodega

-sabe debería de evitarse tanto formalismo Edward, de hoy en adelante y hasta que atrapemos al asesino tendremos que ser compañeros, así qué preferiría que nos tuteáramos.

-por mí no hay ningún problema, si te parece bien la escena donde tus huesos y pistas están esperándote, esta detrás de ese almacén abandonado- la sonrisa de su cara me hizo sentir algo muy extraño en el pecho, una calidez que no sentía desde hace mucho.

-bien vamos entonces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo que veo es simplemente sorprendente, la escena es un verdadero hervidero de pistas e información. Lo primer que analice fue el cuerpo de la victima; el cuerpo esta quemado hasta el hueso, sin carne, por lo que asumo que lleva horas sobre la hoguera que tiene a los pies. Su cuerpo esta atado de manos, pero lo más interesante es la posición e la que lo colocaron, esta atado a un poste metálico d pie, sobre una hoguera como las usadas en la inquisición.

Cerca del cuerpo hay una nota la tome en mis manos y la leí "_bienvenidos al juego, que mejor manera de empezar sino poniéndole un pequeño reto a su cerebro? Espero que sean rápidos, usen la cabeza V_"

-Edward deberías leer esto- dije a voz en grito con la nota aun en mis manos.

-que crees que signifique?- pregunto leyendo de nuevo la nota con aire preocupado y su ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas parecían tocarse.

-no lo sé, pero sé que alguien nos ayudara, tengo a una simbología en mi equipo, su nombre es Ángela Webber, pero primero necesito que mi equipo me ayude con la evidencia, lo primero es tratar de identificar el cuerpo.

Me acerque mas al cuerpo, recordando todos los métodos y técnicas de la universidad para determinar la identidad de un cuerpo; lo primero que hice fue mirar detenidamente su pelvis, por sus ángulos, forma y tamaño es un hombre, de unos 25 años.

Continúe mirando su cráneo, según su hueso cigomático* era blanco, el chico era sano, sin fracturas ni lesiones que nos faciliten su identificación.

-tienes algo?-dijo su voz a mis espaldas. De la impresión salte hacia atrás, logrando chocar con su cuerpo-lo lamento Isabella, no era mi intención asustarte, estas bien? –me contesto con la voz muy dulce, extrañamente me pareció más suave y aterciopelada de lo normal, me voltee y me sumergí por unos segundos en un mar verde esmeralda, donde me perdí momentáneamente, afortunadamente logre salir de mi ensimismamiento al escuchar a mi medio hermano y entomólogo*Jacob Black.

-Bella, ya tienes algo sobre nuestra victima?-me dijo con los ojos como platos al observar la escena que el asesino monto con mucha minuciosidad.

-sí, eso estaba por decirle a Edward cuando llegaste, la víctima es hombre, de unos entre 25 y 28 años, blanco, sano, sin lesiones aparentes, necesito que lo envíen a mi laboratorio para que analizar su causa de muerte, aunque tengo la ligera impresión de que la causa de la muerte fue el humo de la hoguera, aunque sigo sin entender la posición en la que se encuentra el cuerpo, es muy al estilo inquisidor, puedes revisar el carbón y la demás evidencia para que la analices?- le dije mirándolo con el cariño que se le tiene a tu familia, al girarme pude ver a un Edward con la mandíbula un poco desencajada y con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-cielos Dra., en verdad los rumores que corren por los pasillos del FBI no le hacen justicia, en serio haces magia, como supiste todo eso con solo mirar ese cuerpo?

- Fue fácil, en la universidad estudie antropología biológica*, cuando me gradué me decidí por la antropología forense para darle un poco de paz a las familias de aquellos seres a quienes han perdido y por falta de identificación no pueden darles el ultimo adiós, lo de la postura lo aprendí en un curso que tome hace varios años en Harvard sobre iconografía y simbología, aunque debo decir que me apasiona la iconografía religiosa.- sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y un poco de admiración, lo que logro que me sonrojara.

-de verdad eres una mujer muy inteligente, debo confesar que comparto algo en común contigo, mi verdadera pasión esta en la interpretación de cultos religiosos, analizar los símbolos que deja un culto, por ejemplo la iglesia católica, uno de mis sueños más locos y conspirativos seria probar las muchas teorías que giran alrededor del vaticano.

Su pequeño discurso me dejo fascinada, la pasión con la que habla me hizo recordar a mi yo universitario donde todos mis teorías de conspiración creía que las probaría, que sería como esos personajes de los libros que encuentran el santo grial así nada mas, mientras caminábamos hacia el auto para llegar al Smithsonian de nuevo seguí inmersa en mis pensamientos, pensando en algo que me de la señal necesaria para tener una pequeña pista para saber de qué va todo esto.

-que crees que signifique lo de la cabeza?, crees que es una invitación del tipo para que pensemos en el, después de todo tu eres el experto- le dije a Edward con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-honestamente creo que es algún truco para desviarnos de él, ya que si nos enfocamos en su mensaje, que posiblemente no nos lleve a ninguna parte, duraremos mas en dar con él, eso lo beneficia, lo hace fuerte y a nosotros nos debilita.

-Wow! Tú también sabes de qué hablas, me impresiona, sin afán de ofender , tú forma de descifrar las cosas, como tu cerebro trabaja igual que el del asesino, como entras en su mente a través de unas pocas palabras.

Entre comentarios conspirativos y una que otra historia paranormal llegamos al Smithsonian donde ya nuestra victima nos esperaba, ansioso por ser analizado, a quien visite primero fue a Jacob, para ver si ya tenía las placas de nuestro cuerpo, su cara de preocupación no me aseguro nada bueno.

-Hey Jake, me tienes las radiografías del cuerpo de nuestra victima?

-justamente te estaba esperando para eso, sin la ayuda de Ángela pude descifrar la nota criptica del asesino, en realidad necesitamos usar la cabeza.

-y eso como lo descubriste?

-fácil, porque dentro del cráneo, cerca de lo que era el lóbulo frontal del cerebro hay una capsula esférica, que tiene algún polvo dentro, pero necesito sacarlo, lo malo es que la única forma de sacarla es abriendo el cráneo.

-oh, es bastante aterrador no crees? Bien haz lo que tengas que hacer con la cabeza, trata de tener los resultados de ese polvo lo más rápido que puedas, mientras estaré en la oficina llamando a Ángela y a Jasper, necesito un perfil de este loco- y sin más me fui dejando a Jacob con una cabeza llena de algo desconocido en la sala de autopsias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Dos horas después de hablar con Ángela, todavía seguía esperando a Jacob, por lo que me preocupe un poco por los resultados.

Decidí darle una pequeña ayuda, aun no sé como el asesino logro meter esa capsula sin que se reventara al quemarla, cuando estaba frente a la puerta de la sala las alarmas sonaron y la puerta se cerró automáticamente.

A través del vidrio logre ver como en cámara lenta como mi hermano Jacob caía a los pies de la mesa de autopsias, con los ojos en blanco y con su boca llena de espuma, la impotencia por no poder entrar me venció y le gano a mi lado racional, por lo que me puse a llorar y gritar como una loca a lo que mis pulmones me daban.

-Jacob, ayuda por favor-

Y mi hermano dejo de moverse y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

Hueso cigomatico: es el hhueso que tenemos en la frente y la cuenca de los ojos

entomologo: biologo o persona especializada en insectos, jacob tambien es especialista en materiales

antropologia biologia: es la rama de la anrtropologia que se dedica a todo lo que tenga que ver con la vida humana, como la evolucion, identificar restos y demas

* * *

Chachachaaann!

Hola a todo el mundo! como ven aca hay un nuevo cap de esta humilde creacion de mi retrcorcida mente jajaj

pobre jacob que creen o quieren que le pase? leo sugerencias

espero leernos la proxima semana, graccias por sus reviews, fav y follows

que les parecio el cap? me lo dejan en un review?

Besos y abrazos desde CR!

Geova :D


	5. Capitulo 4: tic-tac

Capitulo 4: tic-tac

**BPOV**

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron lograron sacar a Jacob de la sala, con un respirador manual en su boca, mientras que una chica le hacía masajes cardiacos, salí del shock cuando Alice me sacudió ligeramente indicándome que debía ir con mi hermano.

-tranquila Bells, Jake va a estar bien, en unos momentos llegare al hospital a hacerte compañía- simplemente no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarla y salir detrás de la camilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

_Tic tac…tic tac…_

Han pasado cuatro horas desde que llegue a este hospital, cuatro horas donde nadie quiere decirme como esta mi hermano, cuatro horas en las que miles de preguntas y pensamientos catastróficos cruzan por mi mente y no puedo hacer nada contra ello.

Apenas cinco minutos después de que llegue con Jake llegaron Alice y su esposo Jasper, además de Edward quien desde que llego no ha parado de consolarme y darme ánimos.

Nuestros padres no tardaron mucho en llegar, después de mi llamada pasaron unos treinta minutos en cruzar la puerta de la sala de espera en la que nos encontrábamos.

Desde que entre con mi hermano en todo el sentido de la palabra no he dicho absolutamente nada, el único sonido que mi garganta es capaz de emitir son sollozos, y mi mente está enfocada en pedirle a ese ser supremo que mi hermano salga sano y salvo de esta.

_Tic tac… tic tac…_ el incesante sonido del reloj me dice que han pasado dos horas más, me dormí por un par de horas, sin embargo debajo de mi siento algo firme, pero suave y un perfume y calidez exquisitos; giro mi rostro y me encuentro el de Edward a escasos 25 centímetros del mío, esa sensación de calidez recorre de nuevo mi pecho, me alejo abruptamente de él, este no es el momento para pensar en mi.

-Lo siento Edward, la situación me supero, donde están los demás?

-descuida bella, te quedaste dormida a mi lado y yo tome la decisión de abrazarte, los demás fueron por un café, lo siento pero aun no tenemos noticias de tu hermano.

Mi ánimo decayó y el temor aumento por unos 15 minutos más hasta que desde la puerta de la sala cruzo un hombre con traje de cirugía azul, no pude ver su cabello, sin embargo sus rasgos y el color de sus ojos me decía que era familiar directo de Edward y Alice.

-Familiares de Jacob Swan-Black?

-Aquí Doctor, que tiene nuestro hijo- pregunto muy alarmada y asustada Sue, el doctor suspiro y con expresión de cansancio nos dio la noticia.

-Jacob sufrió un envenenamiento por Arsénico, el veneno estaba en polvo, por lo cual sus pulmones y vías respiratorias se dañaron, afortunadamente logramos atenderlo a tiempo, sin embargo esta noche todavía es crítica, por ahora pueden verlo, pueden pasar de dos en dos- Charlie, mi papa, y Sue pasaron con el Doctor a ver a mi hermano.

Después de que se fueron me gire a Edward, Alice y Jasper.

-Alice, ese es tu padre Carlisle?

-Si bells, Ed lo llamo cuando supo que a Jake lo traerían hacia a acá, lamento no habértelo comentado, pero se me olvido.

- Pierde cuidado, gracias Edward, sin conocerme mucho y ya me has ayudado con algo de lo que más me preocupaba, mi hermano.

-no hay problema Bella, lo hice con gusto, me alegra que tu hermano se haya salvado, ahora si me disculpas debo recoger a Elizabeth de casa de mi madre, nos vemos luego y de nuevo me alegro por Jacob se ve que es un buen chico.

-Adiós Ed, dale un beso a Lizzy de mi parte y dile que la próxima semana iremos de compras y que esta vez no se escapara de mi.

-adiós y gracias, nos vemos Edward- sin más me encamine a la máquina expendedora con mis ánimos mas abajo del suelo y sin conocer la razón.

- Bella, debemos irnos, el Dr. Cullen dijo que por ahora las visitas están restringidas hasta mañana, te acompañamos a casa ya que no trajiste el auto?

-gracias papa, está bien yo me iré con ustedes, gracias chicos, por apoyarnos en este momento.

-No hay de que bella, para eso somos los amigos-me dijo Jasper dándome un abrazo al igual que Alice, después de eso nos fuimos a mi casa.

Luego de un baño estaba lista para dormir, pero en mis sueños predomino el verde, y esa sensación de paz y seguridad al despertar a su lado.

* * *

_Hola! he vuelto despues de mi final de año en la universidad :D ahora a disfrutar de las vacaciones escribiendo esta historia._

_gracias por los favs alerts y visitas que me dejan en la historia _

_que les parecio el cap?_

_escucho nombres y teorias sobre quien es el asesino, mas adelante tendremos una pista GRANDE asi que esperenla._

_nos leemos pronto un abrazo desde Costa Rica _

_Geova :)_

_P.D Chica de Cullen gracias por el Review :D viste que a Jacob no le paso nada muy feo, pero tampoco la vera facil_


	6. Capitulo 5: tormenta

Capitulo 5: Tormenta

BPOV

La mañana siguiente me levante por inercia, a eso de las dos de la madrugada me levante por una horrorosa pesadilla, que fue tan vivida que no se aun que es real y que no…

_Me encontraba corriendo por los pasillos blancos del smithsonian, tan desolados como siempre, la única diferencia era la sensación de que algo o alguien me perseguía y yo solo debía correr al frente._

_Cuando estuve cerca de la sala de autopsias sentí como si me observasen fijamente, al girarme pude ver un hombre al cual no le vi el rostro solo sus penetrantes ojos verdes, al girarme de nuevo vi como Jacob caía al suelo, como su cuerpo se contorsionaba por el dolor y la espuma que manaba de su boca se hacía cada vez mayor._

_Trate de socorrerlo pero no podía, las puertas de vidrio estaban bloqueadas, las golpee hasta que mis puños sangraron, sin embargo no tuve resultado alguno. Comencé a gritar por ayuda pero nadie me ayudo cuando quise volver a golpear una voz suave, casi melódica pronuncio mi nombre, junto a esa voz unas manos me halaron hacia la oscuridad y me trajeron a la realidad._

Desde ese momento no he podido conciliar el sueño de nuevo; mire el reloj de mi mesa de noche 5:34 am, me levante y coloque el agua de la tina para darme un baño relajante, era viernes y mi turno comenzaba hasta las 10:00 am.

A eso de las 7:00 am me dirigí al St. Elizabeths Hospital a ver como había amanecido Jacob, tras pasar por la recepción e identificarme y colocarme el equipo necesario para ingresar al UCI* del hospital, me prepare mentalmente para ver a Jake en una cama luchando con uñas y dientes para mantenerse con nosotros.

Con el corazón en la mano entre en cuarto y aunque sabría lo que vería la impresión y el dolor de verlo en esas condiciones. Me acerque a su cama con lágrimas en mis ojos, yo rara vez lloraba, pero en estos momentos la tormenta que se cierne sobre nosotros me supera en niveles inimaginables.

-Jacob, no sé si me escuchas ahora-dije sollozando mas fuerte-pero lucha por tu vida, todavía tienes por qué vivir, no puedes dejar a papa y a sue solos aun, pero sobre todo no me puedes dejar a mí, Jake eres mi hermano, no se sangre, pero si del alma, tu y yo compartimos un hilo rojo que nos une como hermanos, no me dejes, por favor te necesito

Las lágrimas me impidieron seguirle hablando, mi corazón se estrujo en un puño, le di un beso en su frente y Salí del hospital para tratar de calmarme.

Recordé el motivo por el cual Jacob esta muriéndose y el recuerdo de ese asesino sin rostro me saco de mi pequeña burbuja personal de dolor y lamentos.

Conociendo mí personalidad supe en ese momento que no iba a descansar hasta encontrar a este homicida despiadado.

Con la mente en el caso que tenemos de frente me dirigí a la cafetería que esta frente al laboratorio.

-Buenos Días señorita, está ocupado este asiento?-pregunto una voz masculina a mis espaldas, esa voz me saco una sonrisa, Edward, el hermano de Alice se paro frente a mí con una sonrisa que a más de una derretiría, torcida, elevando un poco más el lado derecho resaltando un camanance** en su mejilla derecha, suspire y sonreí.

-En absoluto joven-decidí seguirle la corriente- puede sentarse-sonrió de nuevo y se sentó.

-gracias, de nuevo buenos días Bella, como estas? Como sigue tu hermano?-la sola mención de Jacob hizo que mis ojos comenzaran a producir lagrimas sin parar

-Esta muy grave, mi corazón no soporto más de quince minutos en el hospital, por lo que no pude preguntarle a nadie por su estado

-Veras que todo mejorara, si quieres y me necesitas podría acompañarte hoy en la tarde a ver a tu hermano, necesitas un hombro en el cual apoyarte y me gustaría ser tu amigo en estos momentos si no te importa.

-gracias Edward, de verdad que en este momento si necesito eso, el apoyo de alguien, me encantaría ser tu amiga-sonrió en respuesta y se paso al lugar a mi lado en la mesa y me abrazo con fuerza, donde sus brazos se sintieron cálidos, donde me sentí protegida.

-Creo que los amigos hacen esto no? Llora si lo necesitas, en algunos casos nos hace bien-lo abrace más fuerte y una mayor cantidad de lagrimas salió de mis ojos además de sollozos incontrolados-shh tranquila Bella, todo esto pasara pronto ya verás-me dijo con un tono en su voz que no pude identificar.

Después de unos minutos logre calmarme lo suficiente para agradecerle y después de dos cafés y muffins cada uno salió hacia su trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

A eso de las dos de la tarde Alice entro con una expresión indescrificable en su rostro.

-hola Bells, te tengo noticias, he podido reconstruir el rostro de nuestra víctima, mira-lo proyecto en mi pantalla, era como lo confirmaba un chico de unos 25 años, rubio, blanco, bastante atractivo.-lo lamento pero no tengo más por ahora, tal vez si revisas el cuerpo sepas mas de nuestra víctima.

-gracias Al, estaré un rato charlando con el chico-le dije con voz oscura, a lo que ella se removió incomoda, siempre me han catalogada como rara porque digo que los huesos me hablan, ja ja pensándolo bien si es algo un poco extraño, sonriendo me dirigí a la sala de autopsias.

Frente a mi tenia al joven sin reconocer, lo examine con muchísima paciencia, notando algunas marcas, las fotografié todas, para luego examinarlas, lo que no había notado fue que en su antebrazo derecho la tinta de un tatuaje, también tome fotos sobre esto, Alice se encargara de reconstruirlo y así identificar al joven.

Mi móvil sonó y me di cuenta de que era un número que no había registrado en la memoria del mismo.

-hola, Bella? Soy Edward- una sonrisa se asomo por mi rostro sin conocer la razón

-Hola Edward, como ha estado tu día?

-Tranquilo, el tuyo?

-bastante entretenido, nuestro chico me conto en la mesa de autopsias que tiene un tatuaje en el antebrazo derecho y la tinta se conservo

-…-

-Edward, estas ahí?

-lo siento bella eso me asusto un poco, llamaba para saber si quieres que te acompañe a ver a tu hermano?

-Oh, lo había olvidado, claro que me gustaría, nos vemos allá?

-que te parece si nos vemos en unas dos horas en el laboratorio, solo déjame avisarle a Elizabeth- sentí como si me hubieran pateado en el estomago, claro que alguien como él tiene a alguien más a su lado, aunque pensándolo bien no se por qué eso me afecta.

-esta bien nos vemos, hasta pronto Edward-corte la comunicación de manera brusca

Dos horas después Edward Cullen apareció en mi oficina listo para salir hacia el hospital.

**EPOV**

Después de llegar a la oficina de Bella nos fuimos hacia mi auto, pasados unos quince minutos estábamos cruzando las puertas del hospital, en recepción pregunte por mi padre, el encargado del hermano de Bella, la secretaria nos indico que estaba en su oficina.

-Bella, que te parece si antes de ver a Jacob no hablamos antes con mi papa para que te informe de su estado de salud?

-esta bien, vamos?-su cara decayó un poco y sentí unas ganas inmensas de protegerla de todos y todo.

El camino a la oficina lo hicimos en silencio, al entrar Carlisle nos esperaba sentado frente a su escritorio de Caoba, hizo gesto para que nos sentáramos.

-hola papa, como estas?-dije, una mirada de preocupación invadió su rostro, algo que para Bella ni para mi paso desapercibido.

-bien en general, no me presentas a tu amiga?

-lo siento Dr. Cullen, Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo entendido que usted es el encargado del caso de mi Hermano Jacob.

-Un gusto Isabella, si efectivamente soy quien recibió a tu hermano, por cierto puedes llamarme Carlisle.

-Gracias, me podrías contar acerca de la situación de Jacob, por cierto puede llamarme Bella

-como sabrás ayer ingreso con un cuadro de envenamiento por arsénico, lo cual es muy grave, su situación es bastante delicada, como te lo dije a ti y a tus padres las horas de la noche de ayer y los próximos dos días serán críticos para él, podría salir de esta tal como puede entrar en coma o morir. Lamento ser tan directo pero es mejor que los sepas de una vez y que no te tome desprevenida.

El rostro de bella cayó y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar, la abrace y espere a que se calmara para preguntarle si quería verlo

-vamos, aunque me gustaría que Carlisle nos acompañara, por cualquier eventualidad.

-por mí no hay ningún problema, por favor necesito que se coloquen las batas esterilizadas antes de entrar.

Después de que nos esterilizamos entramos al cuarto de Jacob, quien aparentemente dormía, pero nosotros sabíamos que no era así.

Bella se apoyo en mi mano que no dejo la suya en ningún momento.

Pasados unos minutos en los cuales mi padre hablaba con Bella sobre Jacob note que el monitor que media su ritmo cardiaco se alteraba

-que le pasa al monitor- pregunte, y cuando mi padre iba a contestarme Jacob comenzó a convulsionar violentamente, los monitores se volvieron locos y mi padre grito

-código azul, traigan el carro, esta entrando en paro- con eso un grupo de enfermeros entro a la habitación y nos sacaron de ahí.

Bella lloraba contra mi hombro y yo no sabía que decir solo podría sostenerla en mis brazos mientras mi padre trataba de salvar a su hermano.

Después de diez largos minutos mi padre salió con una expresión desoladora gobernando su rostro.

-Bella, logramos estabilizarlo, sin embargo…Jacob entro en coma, lo siento.

En ese momento Bella se quebró frente a mis ojos y lo único que pude hacer fue sostenerla, mostrarle mi apoyo y orar porque _mi bella _no perdiera a su hermano ahora, ella no podría soportarlo.

Cuando se calmo decidí que lo mejor sería llevarla a su casa, recordé que su auto estaba en su laboratorio por lo que no me preocupe por eso ahora. El camino a su casa fue en silencio roto solo por las indicaciones para llegar a su edificio.

Cuando llegamos la deje dentro de su casa, me despedí de ella con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, aunque no sé porque quería correr mi rostro un poco mas

_Ahora no es el momento, Edward, ella necesita un amigo, no más problemas_

Y con ese pensamiento me marche a casa de mis padres donde mi pequeña luz me esperaba para irnos a casa.

* * *

*UCI es en mi pais a lo que los doctores y estudiantes de medicina y otras areas medicas conocemos como unidad de cuidados intensivos.

**camanance es a lo que aca en Costa Rica conocemos como ese hoyito que se hace en las mejillas cuando sonreimos

* * *

Feliz navidad :D

gracias por leer Beyond the bones asi como agregarme a favs y alertas

que les parecio el cap? se los dije Jacob la iba a ver fea jajaja

el proximo cap sera hasta el 2014 asi que hasta el otro año

reviews?

besos Geova :)


	7. Capitulo 6: la llamada

Capitulo 6: la llamada

**BPOV**

La semana siguiente fue mejor…y peor…

Fue mejor porque Jacob no empeoro su situación, sin embargo no mejoraba tampoco, su vida se mantenía en el limbo. La semana también fue mejor porque Alice pudo terminar de reconstruir el tatuaje de nuestra víctima, el cual calzaba con la descripción en personas desaparecidas que una familia había reportado, por lo cual ahora tenemos un nombre para el chico.

Andrew Manson; de 25 años, estudiante de tercer año de piano, desaparecido hace dos semanas, la última vez que lo vieron fue en compañía de unos amigos cuando salía de una cafetería, sin embargo nadie sabe nada de él.

Pero la semana también fue peor porque pudimos darnos cuenta de que sin Jacob trabajando en el laboratorio no podíamos avanzar mucho, así que decidí que era mejor que consiguiera un reemplazo mientras se recupera.

La única opción viable fue una estudiante de último año de su maestría en entomología, Tanya Denali, la chica era bastante inteligente y estaba consciente de ello, por lo que lo ocupaba a su favor haciendo comentarios a otros cuando se equivocaban o no estaban de acuerdo con ella.

Era miércoles a las 12:00 md cuando un muy sonriente pero cansado Jasper apareció por la puertaa de mi oficina, detrás suyo los hermanos Cullen se mostraban entusiasmados, Alice y Jazz no creo que estén muy emocionados con ver mi "rara" oficina, sin embargo Edward era tema diferente, el se quedo boquiabierto al ver mi oficina por primera vez, claramente ver una momia de tamaño real en una vitrina no es muy común que digamos.

-Hola a todos por ahí, que los trae un miércoles a la hora del almuerzo con esas sonrisas emocionadas?-pregunte aun si conocer la intención tras esta visita inesperada.

-hey bells!-saludo Jasper por todos-creo amiga que las sonrisas por parte de todos es solo por alegrarnos por la invitación que te venimos a hacer, que te parece salir a almorzar con nosotros hoy?

-La verdad Jazz se los agradezco, pero estaba por analizar las marcas en los huesos de Andrew Manson-le dije lamentándome por perder esta oportunidad de salir con mis amigos en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Mira Isabella Swan, eso no es una excusa, sabes perfectamente que puedes hacer eso después del almuerzo y puedes quedarte horas extra ya que casi no duermes así que alístate para salir a almorzar en cinco minutos, por cierto olvide mi bolso- Alice como siempre que quiere salirse con la suya da un poquito de miedo así que me resigne y afirme con la cabeza, tras este gesto salió de la oficina.

El teléfono del escritorio sonó, sin embargo no pudo identificar el número. _Raro_ pensé, y un extraño miedo se apodero de mí pensando en lo peor con Jake.

-Bueno-dije al teléfono, espere respuesta pero solo oí una respiración al fondo de la línea-quién es?

-Dra. Swan que bueno que es usted quien contesta, déjeme hacerle una pregunta, le gusto a su hermano mi acertijo?-la voz que me contesto era irreconocible, distorsionada, posiblemente esté usando un aparato para alterarla, el asesino sin duda, ahora es cuando podremos tener alguna huella de donde está llamando, Edward hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando

-por su culpa mi hermano se está muriendo, así que créame su truquito funciono bastante bien- le dije con ira, este hombre es el causante de que muchas personas estén tres metros bajo tierra.

-no doc. Es su culpa que su hermano este muriéndose, así que como soy una buena persona-dijo con tono irónico- le voy a dar la siguiente pista del juego.

- esto no es ningún juego, créame deseo con todo mi corazón atraparlo así que dígame que quiere de nosotros ahora.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quiere, "_ordo ab chao_"** mi próxima obra maestra rendirá homenaje a esta leyenda. Estoy más cerca de lo que ustedes piensan, recuerde doctora Swan todo lo que pase a partir de ahora será su culpa.

Y dejándome atónita corto el teléfono, Edward entro de nuevo a la oficina con una expresión frica en sus ojos.

-tengo la ubicación de donde realizaron la llamada, quieres venir a investigar?-me dijo con suavidad en sus ojos-creo que el almuerzo tendrá que esperar.

-claro-conteste mientras tomaba mi celular para llamara a Ángela, en este momento la necesito con nosotros

Al tercer pitido la alegre voz de Ángela me contesto.

-Bella, como estas?-dijo de forma preocupada, ella sabía que la única forma de que la llamara es porque la necesitábamos-que necesitas?

-estamos bien en lo que cabe, pero necesito que me traduzcas la expresión ordo ab chao al español-al oir esto Edward me vio con ojos como platos

-significa Orden del caos- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo-bella llegare al laboratorio

-gracias nos vemos- y corte la llamada-como sabias lo que significaba la frase?-le pregunte a Edward mientras caminábamos al auto

-recuerdas que también es mi pasatiempo saber casi todo sobre las conspiraciones-me pregunto con su voz cargada de emoción

-si lo recuerdo, y eso nos beneficia en?

-en que la frase es una leyenda que gira alrededor del mito de la gran pirámide de la masoneria- en ese momento su rostro mostro comprensión- en este mito se dice que en algun lugar se encuentra escondida una pirámide capaz de albergar el conocimiento, muchos creen que esa pirámide esta en WDC, talvez nuestro asesino también lo cree porque desde donde se hizo la llamada fue en frente del Obelisco de Washington.

**EPOV**

Mientras conduciamos me imagine una serie de teorías sobre que nos esperaría al llegar, sin embargo nada de lo que ninguno hubiese pensado se comparaba con lo que nos encontramos al llegar.

Frente al obelisco, había un grupo de personas, una señora de unos 70 años lloraba mientras se abrazaba a un chico, tras pasar la multitud Bella y yo tuvimos la misma expresión, asombro, pintada en nuestros rostros.

Un cráneo humano sin carne reposaba sobre un charco de sangre enorme, junto a él una nota enrollada.

-Oh por Dios- fue todo lo que pude decir mientras Bella tomaba unos guantes de su bolso.

-Mujer, inicios de los veintes, no hay olor ni carne, además el cráneo tiene unas marcas extrañas como las de la otra víctima, se las enviare a Alice, la sangre será trabajo de Tanya y posiblemente entre Ángela tu y yo nos encargaremos de las notas y las llamadas.

-muy bien, sería mejor que nos llevemos todo esto-conteste tratando de aguantar las ganas de gritar de frustración, quien quiera que haya hecho esto quiere ser atrapado o quiere jugar con nosotros.

/

una vez dentro del laboratorio me dedique a analizar junto con Bella la nota; decidimos abrirla aquí para poder analizarla; según Alice no posee huellas así que no nos queda más remedio que abrirla

El rostro de confusión de Bella y de Ángela al igual que el mío era producto de lo escrito en la nota. "Enmascaramiento, hojas 25 venus res sus" palabras sin sentido que necesitábamos descrificar, en serio el tipo quiere jugar y en este momento yo también quiero jugar.

* * *

** Orden del caos, me robe la idea de Dan Brown cuando lei el simbolo perdido

* * *

Feliz 2014! espero que este año este lleno de buenas cosas para todos

volviendo a la historia que les parecio el cap? es un poco corto pero los que siguen seran mas largos

que creen que signifiquen las letras al azar? leo ideas XD

no leemos pronto, gracias por los reviews favs y alertas.

merece review?

Besos Geova :)


End file.
